Forum:Golden Gash!!: Demon Revolution Army
Overview Golden Gash!!: Demon Revolution Army, also known as "Konjiki no Gash!!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun" (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物革命軍) and "Zatch Bell! Mamodo Revolution Army" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction created by NejiHyuga900. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash!! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (2000 A.D.) has started 1. 27 years later 2 and beyond, an evil organization, called the Demon Revolution Army, is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World? This fan fiction will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts. List of chapters List of characters In additional to those characters, so far, this fan fiction also includes (and this fan fiction involves time traveling): * Zatch (Gash) Bell (past) - Protagonist * Kiyo(maro) Takamine (past and future) - Protagonist (past), Supporter (future) * Penny (Patie) (past) - Protagonist * Byonko (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Kafk(a) Sunbeam (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Kanchomé (Kyanchome) (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Li-en (Li Yen) (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Megumi Ōumi (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Parco Folgore (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Schneider "Ponygon (Umagon)" (past and future) - Protagonist/Supporter, Background (future) * Tia (Tio) (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Wonrei (past and future) - Protagonist/Supporter, Background (future) * Zeno (Zeon) Bell (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Brago (past and future) - Supporter (for Chapters 1 & 8 respectively only) * Former King Bell (past and mid-future) - Supporter (past), mentioned only (mid-future) * Former Queen Bell (past and mid-future) - Supporter (past), mentioned only (mid-future) * Kolulu (Koruru) (past) - Supporter (for Chapter 1 only) and Protagonist/Supporter (remade storyline) * Kolulu (Koruru) (future) - Protagonist (remade storyline) * Koral Q (Coral Q) (future) - Supporter * Kido (Kid) (future) - Supporter * Headmaster (future) - Supporter Character roles: * Protagonist: Heroes that will commonly appear in each chapter. * Protagonist/Supporter: Heroes that won't get much attention but will still appear or at least be mentioned in each chapter somehow. Also known as "Minor protagonist." * Supporter: Hero/neutral characters that will only appear in a chapter or two. * Background: Characters that will (briefly) appear but doesn't really do anything other than appearing in the background. Also known as "Minor supporter." * Antagonist: Evil characters. The entire Demon Revolution Army are the antagonists of the fan fiction. * Anti-hero: (Former antagonistic) characters that plays a role similar to protagonist but doesn't want to be a true hero. * Mentioned only: Characters that are only mentioned in the fan fiction but never appeared in the fan fiction. ---- Comments If anyone here is interesting in reading my fan fiction. Feel to do so. And if you want to you can leave a comment here or on each chapter on DeviantART. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 03:06, August 3, 2014 (UTC)